The girl of night skies
by XafronFexiXi
Summary: Storm hawks meet a mysterious girl on the other side of Atmos. She may be a normal depressed girl at daylight, but she is a leathal assassin at night. She knows secrets about Aerrow that would change everything. A OC FxP RxOC! Rated T 2b safe! READn enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey dudez im new to this so i hope its not all lame ^^ so READ !...and hope yous like it :D

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Shadow

1 month ago, a girl ran for her life through deep forests of the other side of Atmos, her right arm covered in severe burns and the other arm with a bloody gash on her shoulder. She was running from all the fire. She was running from all the deathly screams of pain. but most of all, she was running from an evil girl by the surname name of Cyclonis who flew on her skimmer after the girl who had fleed into the forest. After running non stop for more than 10 minutes, the girl was finally coming to an end as she skidded to a stop at a cliff. She looked over the cliffs edge and saw nothing but mist that made a fall seem endless.

She whipped around in shock as she heard the evil laughing coming from Cyclonis, who leaned on her skimmer with her staff in her hands and a smirk on her face. "Why do you even bother to run from me? You're so easy to catch…" She said as an evil smile crept across her face. The girl didn't say a word, she was in shock after watching her people being killed before her eyes. Her best friend…

"Even killing your boyfriend was such a pleasure." Cyclonis continued as she began to walk toward the injured girl with her staff beginning to glow getting ready to strike her with death. "He said he had to protect you… such a shame that I killed him before he could protect you any longer…"

"Don't you think?"

The girl swore she felt her heart ripping as Cyclonis said "he had protect you". As she stepped back she didn't realise that she was about to fall off the cliff into the endless mist. Suddenly she lost her footing and began to fall off the Cliffside into the mist. Felt like she was flying as the cold air was against her body.

The words continued to repeat in her mind as she fell.

_He had to protect you_, _I killed him before he could protect you any longer_…

Before she was completely swallowed up in the night mist, she saw the evil face of Cyclonis and heard her evil laugh as she said "Say hi to your boyfriend for me wont you?".

Then, the girls sight faded to black as she began to hear the sound of rushing water.

1 month had passed and the Storm hawks had been in the other side of Atmos searching for Cyclonis. The Condor cruised through the night skies of the "other side". Piper was playing around with her crystals as usual while Junko was asleep on the couch, Finn on his screeching nails guitar in his room and Stork driving on the ship wondering to himself what scary things lay in the unknown side of Atmos and Radarr wondering into the kitchen for some food.

Aerrow on the other hand stood on the balcony outside thinking about what Cyclonis could be doing right at this moment.

_Hmm… she's… Most likely plotting more evil plots _He thought to himself as he stared up into the clear night skies. Suddenly…

"Aerrow!"

"What is it Stork?" Aerrow asked as he walked away from the balcony and inside of the ship. "We have run out of supplies and fuel crystals… I suppose that fuel stealing gnomes are behind it all…" Stork began with his paranoid stories again. Aerrow raised an eyebrow. Stork just waved his hand about. "Never mind that, but we need to land somewhere like, right now or this ship will go down and crash… and who knows there could be some giant lurking freaky horrific terrifying scary sickening—

"Okay stork I understand what you mean." Aerrow laughed nervously. "Lets land down there where that huge waterfall is. It seems the be the closest place with water around." Stork nodded in agreement as he steered the ship down to the waterfall spot.

Minutes passes and the storm hawks stood before the giant gorgeous waterfall, except Stork who most of the time was afraid to go outside of the Condor. He usually thought that he'd get poisoned pr possessed and so it goes on.

"Wow… this place… is…" Piper started as she felt the temptation to want to jump in the cool clear water. "SWEEEEET!" Finn blurted as he ripped off his shirt and prepared to dive into the waterfalls lake. Suddenly Stork banged on the windows trying to get his friends attention, once he had their attention he quickly scribbled something onto a big piece of paper. When he held it up it said:

_Don't jump in the lake there could be a giant poison anaconda in there waiting to eat you all up alive!_

"Ok that makes me feel seriously awkward…" Finn mumbled in annoyance as he slowly put his shirt back on and turned for the Condor. Suddenly a big hand plonked down on Finns shoulder. "Lighten up buddy, we can check out the lake tomorrow when the sun is up and we will be able to see in the water." Junko grinned. Finn just shrugged as they both walked inside the Condor followed by Piper and Radarr. Before Aerrow could walk inside behind everyone else, he looked up to the sky one last time, he noticed a strange large dark shadow that looked like the spirit of a bird. It crossed the moon slowly. That gave something for Aerrow to be suspicious of for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Half Dead

Morning finally came and Piper was the first to wake up, she wanted to investigate the tropical forest for the morning. As for everyone else, they were all sleeping like rocks... "Snoring" rocks. Piper quickly made breakfast got dressed into her normal storm hawks fashion and headed for her heliscooter. But then Piper remembered that there were no power crystals left, so instead she shrugged and walked out of the door and past the wonderful water which she planned to jump into later... after the guys had made sure that there were no "poisonous Anacondas" in there. As Piper went into the forest, she decided not to go too far from the Condors view or she could get lost. and getting lost in one of the mysterious "Other" half of Atmos' tropical forests probably was not the best thing.

As Piper pushed her way through the new and unusual exotic plants, she noticed a black smudge on the ground. When she studied it closely, it was not from a fire. In fact, Piper had no idea what it was. A little more ahead of her she noticed spatters of dried blood on the ground, as she followed the trail, she noticed more spatters of dried blood on some of the trees trunks and bushes. After a few minutes of following this trail of blood, the spatters began to turn into splodges, then it went from splodges to smudges... and eventually, from smudges to small pools. Piper knew that whatever she was about to discover was close because the blood was going from dried to fresh. Finally Piper pushed through one more large exotic bush and to her devistation, was a girl, who was daringly close to her ending.

Piper gasped and approached the severely injured girl, who lay under a tree, looking very lifeless. The girl had straight long scruffy midnight blue hair, sort of like Piper's hair colour, but only darker, almost black, and her skin was pale white with a couple of light brown freckles on her face. She wore clothes that were different to what people wore on the side of Atmos the Storm Hawks were from. She had a torn checkered red mini skirt with black thin-chained skinny jeans on under, she also wore a torn black tank top where all the torn bits were crimson red and she had black ankle converse shoes on. Much much different to what anyone on the Storm Hawks' side of Atmos would wear!

It was quite obvious that the trail Piper had just followed was this girls blood and that this girl had tried to go somewhere to get help when bleeding out the way she was. Even now as this girl lay before Piper, she still bled non stop. Since Piper wasnt so strong, she struggled to get back to the Condor with the unconscious girl's arm over her shoulder, but eventually she managed to arrive back at the Condor.

When Piper and the lifeless girl got there, Finn was bathing in the sun on his hammock with his celebrity-like sunnies on, one hand resting behind his head and a drink in the other while Stork held his protective spray mumbling paranoid things to himself as his eye twitched madly at bugs... They had obviously checked for Anacondas because Junko, Radarr and Aerrow were at the top of the waterfall, looking very excited... excited enough to jump.

"**CANNON BALL!**" Junko bellowed as he leapt off the waterfalls edge with Aerrow woohoo-ing and Radarr chirping in excitement as all three came whirling down toward the bottom of the waterfall. Because Junko had done a "cannon" ball, he caused a tidal wave, going right toward Finn and Stork and even Piper and the unconscious girl, drenching all of them. Finn who got hit by most of the tidal wave since he was right in the middle of it, ended up being spun and twisted up inside his hammock and untwisted out extremely quick. He landed face down on the sand beneath him with a thud.

It took Finn a few seconds to come to. When he sat up, he looked abit shocked. In fact, he looked like he had just seen his precious stash box of hair gel bottles being thrown out of the Condor window along with his guitar by Piper. "What the hell? Dude, you messed up my morning hair and woke me up!" Finn began to whinge as he stood up and death stared at Junko, not realising his glasses were sliding off his face.

"But your morning hair was already messed up cause its morning hair?" Junko said with a confused expression on his face. Finn just pouted and sulked until he realised what he had just said. "Morning hair?" he muttered to himself as he shook his head in shame.

As for Stork, he just stood with his hands clenching his protection spray and his knees slightly shaking and his eye twitching again, not that you could see his eyes cause after being drench by water his black fringe had covered half his face aka his eyes and he just looked like a drowned green rat. He looked through his fringe at Junko with a very unimpressed look on his face as Finn lunged at Junko. He tried to tackle him, forgetting that Junko was a wallop, so unfortunatley for Finn, he ended up running into Junko as if he was running into the face of a cliff and falling backward into the water with a dumb look on his face.

Aerrow and Radarr cracked up laughing at Finn and Junko as they began tackling in the water like a pair of 6 year olds. "Waaahaaa! There could be mind plankton in this water! Eeeep!" Stork sqealed as he began spraying himself instantly with his protection spray. Piper gave a funny look at Stork as she watched him run inside of the Condor yelling something she didnt quite hear properly, but she was sure he had just said the S word in merbian language.

Suddenly the girl moved and grunted a little as she pulled off of Piper and stood with her eyes slowly opening. The coldness of the water had obviously woken her up when it came down on her and Piper the way it had. As the girl stretched her arms out and stood on her tips, every bleeding gash, cut and bruise slowly disappeared. She was _healing. _

When the girl had opened her eyes fully, her eyes were large and very almost-black-blue, like a very dark night sapphire, they looked so deep, mysterious, serious, and most of all... sad. Suddenly when the girl had fully come to, she noticed Piper looking shocked. The girls eyes widened in shock, she wasnt meant to let other people see her healing.

"How long were you there for..." She asked Piper in a quiet voice.

"Not long. I carried you from where you were cause you were bleeding i was going to bandage up all your wounds. But.. you healed..." Piper said quietly. The girl suddenly took Piper by the shoudlers and looked at Piper right in the eyes.

"It's our secret... no one is alowed to know that i can do such things ok... dont even tell those guys over there!" The girl said calmly. Piper nodded.

"I'm Piper, over there is Junko, Finn, Radarr and Aerrow... who are you?"

Suddenly Piper noticed the girl looking at Aerrow in shock, it was like she knew him. Quickly she looked away and to Piper and forced a small trembling smile.

"Liexi Fang"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ** With Cyclonis

Hi again! :D hope yous been patient ^^! Plz enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW p-p-paleezzzeee? ^^

Meanwhile, Cyclonis paced about in her new chambers, she felt annoyed but she didn't know why.

"Is something… troubling you master…?" A Cyclonian general questioned Cyclonis. "You have been pacing for the last 3 hours…"

Cyclonis turned around and sat down on her gothy throne, staring right into the generals eyes. "Have you searched throughout the entire spot where the girl fell?" was all she asked. The General sighed.

"Yes, I sent out an entire search party, there was a big river down where she possibly had fallen into… and we still haven't found her…" the general began. "There is no way that she could have survived… we've been searching for this girl for weeks… why is it that you go to all this trouble searching for an unimportant girl…"

"She is important you idiot! She is the one who has the power to rid of me and restore balance of peace and war to all of atmos!" Cyclonis snapped as she clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles went whiter than she herself already was. Cyclonis just sighed and waved her hand about to shake her anger management moment off. "That was why I wiped out her home where there were many other people like her… and like me…"

The generals eyes widened in shock. "You mean there are more people who have magic and powers like you?" he stammered.

Cyclonis sighed. "Not necessarily… there are people like me who are mostly gone… those people we killed though… they are twice as powerful as my people were… they have the name power as I do… the binding… but they also have other powers and can do things without needing a crystal…" she said. Then she stood up, her fists still clenching. "I have the worst feeling that she has survived the fall and the river… we must search further than the river… search the entire jungle and every city… every town on this here side of atmos!" she demanded in a serious voice.

"_I want her __**found!**__"_

Hope yu like :D pleasseee reviewww ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo heres chapter four! hope its gd to yaz! ;D

Chapter 4: Mysterious girl

Hello again sorri that the other chap was quite short but this one more longer :) enjoy.

Back at the condor, it was the afternoon and Piper was introducing Liexa to the rest of the Storm hawks.

"Hi, I'm Finn, the sharp shooter, chik – A – Cha!" Finn snapped a grin while doing his signature celebrity like move, winking in the process. Liexa just smiled kindly, not saying a word. "Stork… the helmsman of this ship…" began the paranoid merb who looked at Liexa closely realising that she wasn't speaking so much. "You're not possessed with silence diseases are you…" he asked. Liexa just stared at Stork blankly. "Don't mind him, he is always paranoid." Piper whispered with a giggle. Liexa giggled along, even though she was still sort of confused. "Hi, I'm Junko! I'm the muscles of the crew. It's so nice to meet you!" Junko said excitedly and gave a her a bone crushing welcoming bear hug, lifting the poor girl off the ground. "I-i-i-i-k-k-e-e— its nice to meet you too… Junko…!" Liexa struggled to say as she found it very hard to hug Junko in return until he had stopped hugging her. "This is Radarr co-pilot of our leader." Said Finn. Liexa smiled gracefully down at the little creature as it looked back up her, chirping, in a suspicious sort of way. "And finally me of course." Said a voice behind the crew and Liexa.

Aerrow, walked toward them smiling at them all. "Hey, we were just introducing ourselves to this lovely lady." Finn said.

Liexa's heart felt like it was going to stop, race, get electrocuted, burn, explode, implode, break like a koo koo clock gone out of hand AND snap in half all at the same time.

"Hey, I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm hawks." Said the red head warmly as he held his hand out to shake. Poor Liexa, her temperature felt like it was rising above her head and she felt as if she was going to faint as she forced a small smile and held out her hand slowly to shake. "Well I am… Liexa Fang…" She began. Unfortunately before she said another word, she lost her consciousness and passed out right before the Storm Hawks.

Hours passed into the evening and Liexa finally woke up, she was obviously in Pipers room cause it looked fit for a girl and full of girls clothes and outfits that looked exactly the same as what Piper was wearing. "Hey… what happened out there? You went out cold when Aerrow came over to say hello." Said Piper who sat next to Liexa on a chair. "I had every right to." Liexa blurted as she immediately sat up. Piper gave a funny look as Liexa threw her legs over the bed and huffed.

"How come?" Piper asked.

Liexa looked like she was about to speak but then her cheeks went slightly red. She looked down sadly. Suddenly her sad face went into panic. "W-where's my bag? I had it with me this morning until I got into a fight with that stupid reptile and passed out…" Liexa mumbled as she began looking around Piper's room in panic. She was about to run out of the door until Piper stopped her.

"What bag?" She asked.

"It has something that is more valuable to me than anything in the world! I need to find it even if its nearly dark outside I don't give a damn! I need to get it back now!" Liexa said in a trembling voice.

"We'll look for it together. Let's go." Piper said, grabbing her staff and the two girls ran out past the boys and Radarr and out of the condor into the exotic forest.

"Can we retrace the steps to where you found me Piper?" Liexa asked while they cut through bushes.

"Yeah, just follow the trails of your blood." Piper spoke holding her staff ahead of them both, cause it had a light on the tip so that they could see where they were going.

"You sure bleed a lot, it's a surprise you survived it all Liexa. When I found you I thought you was dead" Piper said.

They cut through one last huge bush that went straight to where Piper had found the half dead Liexa. Just then Liexa turned around and her deep midnight blue coloured eyes widened in shock. "That… wasn't just my own blood Piper…" She stammered in shock. There was a silent few seconds of awkward silence until Liexa finally spoke while they walked toward the tree where Liexa was found.

"Besides… I am not necessarily the same as normal humans… and I was fighting a monstrous anaconda that attacked me last night." She said.

The two girls looked around the tree. "If only I could remember where I put it before the anaconda attacked me… I was right here when it happened—

Suddenly Liexa was interrupted when a big heavy black object landed on her head, causing her to flail about in terror.

"What the— get it off! I'm being invaded by bats!" she shrieked as Piper ran to her new friend and helped her by using her staff to knock the black object off Liexa's her head. When the light on Piper's staff shone across the object, it was actually just what Liexa wanted. Her black satchel. Suddenly the girls heard a loud deep rumble above their heads. They looked up into the sky as a big lightning bolt flashed across the sky like a natural camera flashing and taking sudden pictures of the world. "Uh oh…" Said Piper and Liexa in unison. And they both took off back through the bushes and back to the Condor as fast as they could as it began to rain.

"Aerrow! Hey!" Piper said as Aerrow was in the hallway of the Condor. "Hey where have you been? We were getting worried about you." Aerrow said as he walked with the two girls. Piper suddenly noticed when she looked to her right where Liexa walked, that she had gone wide eyed and quiet. "Liexa? Is something the matter?" Piper asked, Aerrow looked at Liexa too. Poor Liexa, her temperature began to rise again, but this time she felt like she would cry infront of them both. "I-i-i-it's nothing!" Liexa blurted. "J-j-just walking ahaahhaahaha… ahaha…"

Piper found it rather strange for every time Aerrow was near, Liexa would flip out totally wacko. Aerrow knew there was something up with this new girl. She kept quickly glancing at him and then looking away.

"Well Liexa, let's go into my room and get you settled. You can stay in my room until the boys set a room up for you ok?" Piper then raised her voice. "Finn can take care of that!". Then they all heard Finn's voice sounding very annoyed as he yelled out a _Hey! Aww Come on mann!_

"We'll get it started now." Aerrow said, smiling at Liexa. Liexa, who struggled to hide her blush, smiled back up at Aerrow. "Well get to it then." Piper smiled. "Hey, since when does the leader take orders?" Aerrow joked as he turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen to get Finn and Junko to start making a room for Liexa, leaving Piper and Liexa in Pipers room.

"You have a thang for Aerrow don't cha!" Piper laughed and teased. Liexa went red with shock. "W-what? N-no of course not! Besides I wouldn't want to come between you and him!" Liexa said in shock.

Piper just laughed "You think me and Aerrow… hahaha no! We're just friends. Besides I've got a thang for Finn even if it might not look it cause we argue all the time. So, what's in the bag?" Piper asked out of curiosity.

"A valuable album… of me… my family… and… someone that I loved so much…" Liexa replied in a quiet voice.

Liexa pulled a big album that was painted dark red and had a pure golden symbol shaped like dragon wings was on the front of the book. Piper sat beside Liexa as she began to open the book. The first page showed Liexa with a boy. Piper nearly fainted when she saw the first photo.

It was Liexa with a boy.

The boy wore black jeans, white ankle converse shoes and a black tank top. But that was not what was so stunning. What was stunning was that the boy… looked exactly like _Aerrow!_

WAAAA :D I hope you liked it ^^ stay tuned! and plzz review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aerrows brother

Hello again people I got chapter 5 up now :D I hope you are enjoying what ive done so far. Please review

Piper's mouth hung open in shock, having no idea what she should say. Liexa turned the page and there was another photo of the boy that looked like Aerrow. He was on his own. Suddenly Liexa muttered something under her breath, then the photo began to move like a mini tv the size of a photo!

The other Aerrow began to sing Forever by Chris Brown. Piper's eyes widened in shock.

It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me

_[Chorus:]_  
It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

(its like the same music video in real life of chris browns song but its got Aerrow in it instead lol)

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Oh ah oh  
It's like!

Piper smiled and looked at Liexa when she saw her in the music video with the other Aerrow. It seemed to be all coming together now that this Aerrow and Liexa loved eachother.

_[Chorus]_

It's a long way down,  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Ah ah ye yer  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yer yer  
Yer yer  
It's Like!

_[Chorus]_

Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
Yer  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever ah.

Liexa sighed and handed Piper the album to let her look at all the photos. "Wow, he looks just like Aerrow." She said to Liexa who just sighed. "His name was Adrikane. He was my closest friend… and my boyfriend…" Liexa whispered only loud enough for Piper to hear. A tear slid down her cheek. "Whats wrong?" Piper asked as she closed the album and put it back in Liexa's satchel. Liexa suddenly fell apart and buried her face in her arms. "He died…" She choked and hiccupped. Piper felt shocked. "No wonder you were acting so funny around Aerrow…" She muttered quietly as she hugged her new friend. "Not just that…" Liexa paused and grabbed Piper by the shoulders again, she shook her like a hammer drill. "You cannot tell! Aerrow might get shocked and upset… you can tell him when im not around…" Liexa went pale with worry. Piper just nodded. "Adrikane told me one night when we were just little kids, that when he was 2 years old, his father and twin brother disappeared to the unknown side. He never saw them since." Liexa began to get paler. "He said that his brothers name was Aerrow."


End file.
